


Mumbles

by cloudnymphs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Being Hokage offers a new set of challenges, but at least Iruka makes it bearable.





	Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Kind'a short.

“You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now…”

Kakashi spoke this more to himself, though it was very obviously directed at Iruka. Iruka, whom on the other side of the desk, rose a confused eyebrow at the remark.

“Kakashi?” He breathed quietly. “Did you say something?”

Kakashi had these moments where he’d fall into some type of day dream. Ever since he had become Hokgae things had gotten just a _bit _more stressful. Understandably, he would mutter to himself—about annoyance, about anger about well…anything. Yet, this was different, strange almost. It was as if he was talking to someone…and the only other person in the room was Iruka.

“Um—no.” Kakashi lied, in a very un-Kakashi like manner. As many times as Iruka had gotten used to Kakashi mumbling, and as close as they’d gotten, Kakashi still liked t keep his ‘true’ emotions for Iruka secret. Those emotions were easily simplified as—Kakashi was _head over heels, _in love with Iruka.

He had been for years now and per Kakashi fashion, he just never said anything.

Now that he was Hokage and Iruka was his assistant, it would’ve seemed like things would be made easier yet, Kakashi didn’t feel right simply pouring his heart out to Iruka now. In all truth he was far too shy.

It was a chuckle from Iruka that brought him back into reality.

“You don’t have to tell me Kakashi.” Iruka chided. “Lady Tsunadae had her moments, and so did Sarutobi—I honestly don’t know how they pulled through but they did. And you’ll pull through too. No one said being Hokage was easy.”

Kakashi frowned, his shoulders relaxing as he took a deeper breath, swallowing his pride. “I think I know how they did it. Among all this paper work, stress and everything in between…I think I know how they made it through.”

Iruka perked up. “Aside from them being the strongest ninja in the village, how did they ‘make it through’?”

“You.” Kakashi responded. “They had you. You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now—it’s no wonder they were some of the best Hokages…they had you.”

It was easier for Kakashi to hide his blush but Iruka, even with his tan brown skin, could not. He simply looked down, his face reddening as he gazed over the papers. He didn’t have to stay anything for Kakashi to know how he felt. All Kakashi needed was to see the smile upon his face and he knew he was going in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, I have a tumblr called skynymphs.


End file.
